


Sick on Sunday

by Pineprin137



Series: Jensen Takes a Sick Day [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Allergies, Caring Clif, Caring Jared Padalecki, Fluff, Jensen Whump, Sneeze attack, Sneezing, Supernatural Creation Conventions, They've got his back, convention fic, poor jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Allergies threaten to take Jensen down while at a convention.





	Sick on Sunday

“Achoo!” 

“Bless you.” Jensen looked up to see the young girl offering him a tissue. He felt a blush warm his cheeks. He hated being sick during a convention, allergies included. He nodded to her and took it from her, quickly burying his nose in it to let loose another sneeze. Unfortunately, the line of fans had to pause while he worked his way through the sneezing fit. The chorus of ‘bless you’s drew attention from across the room where others were waiting for Jared. Pretty soon it seemed the entire room was looking at him. 

He felt someone touch his shoulder as he turned away from the couple standing in front of the table. His eyes watered so bad it probably looked like he was crying. He got up and followed Cliff out the door after promising the line he would be back. In the hallway, Jensen stopped holding back. He kept one hand against the wall while he doubled over with the force of his sneezes. Cliff pushed a kleenex into his hand and he gladly took it. In between sneezes, he finally managed to blow his nose. 

“You done?” 

“Ugh. Shit. I hate allergy season.” He used another tissue to wipe his eyes and clean any debris off of his face. “Okay. I think I’m good. Let’s go.” He sniffed deeply as he walked back into the auditorium. Several fans asked if he was alright and commiserated when he explained it was just hay fever. 

As the last of the line came into view, Jensen sighed in relief. He was exhausted from their full day and his allergy meds were wearing off, just in time for Jensen and Jared to venture outside for the walk to the car and the drive back to the hotel. He made an effort to at least smile for the last girl in line. She was by herself, hugging a pillow with Dean’s picture on it. 

“Hi there. Guess they saved the best for last.” He winked at her. She smiled and explained that it was actually her sister’s pillow. Apparently, the sister was sick and couldn’t make it this weekend so the girl volunteered to do it for her. Jensen smiled at her heartfelt story and tried to ignore the itch in his nose. His left eye started to twitch as he was signing Dean’s jacket, per her request. He could feel that it was going to be a big one and hoped he could hold it back until she walked away from the table. 

“Have a- good one. It was nice to me--to meet-CHOO!” Jensen crossed his arms on the edge of the table and dropped his head down. Poor kid. He probably scared her half to death. He could hear Cliff snickering behind him and glared at the floor. It wasn’t his fault! Stupid allergies. 

“You guys ready?” 

Jensen smiled when he heard his best friend’s voice. He couldn’t wait to snuggle up in bed next to Jared and pass the fuck out. Jensen loved meeting the fans usually, but it was a challenge when he felt like shit. 

“Yes, please,” Jensen mumbled. 

Jared slung an arm over his shoulders and helped him stand. He was a bit dizzy and clenched his eyes shut for a minute. Jared held Jensen steady until the sudden vertigo faded and they could continue towards the door. Cliff made sure to grab the bag on the floor with all of the fan’s gifts and then led the way. They had to pause halfway to the car for another sneezing fit, but they managed. Cliff loaded the bags into the trunk while Jared got Jensen settled and dug around to find his nighttime medication. He finally unearthed the blister pack and popped two pills out before handing them to Jensen along with a bottle of water. 

“Here.” 

Jensen looked up from where his head was resting against the headrest and downed the meds as quickly as possible. He just wanted to sleep, dammit. Jared prodded him again and he growled. 

“Hey now! Don’t be grumpy to me. I’m the one who gave you the good stuff last night. Remember?” He did. Jared had been kind enough to share the bottle of whiskey he bought with a sniffly, sneezy Jensen. 

“Sorry.” 

“I know you feel like crap, Jen. We’ll go to bed soon. But for now, come here.” Jensen rolled his head to look and saw Jared holding his arm out so Jensen could slide underneath. He happily snuggled up against his costar’s soft hoodie and closed his eyes. He buried his face into Jared’s chest and sneezed softly. “Yeuch. Thanks for that.” 

Jensen just snorted and wrapped his arms around him. Jared smiled when the soft snuffles started up indicating that Jensen was asleep. He laid his head down on Jensen’s and closed his eyes, chuckling softly to himself. As long as allergy season meant having a cuddly needy Jensen around, Jared would gladly put up with the obnoxious sneezes and the endless tissues. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome! Kudos appreciated!


End file.
